smg4mariofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Mario
Mario est le personnage emblématique et iconique de Nintendo... Mais non ! Pas de ça ici (;>_<;) ! C'est différent dans l'univers de SMG4 ^^ ! En effet, Mario (de son nom entier Mario Sexy the Plumber) est dans l'univers de SMG4 un personnage qui est tout simplement idiot, mise à part qu'il est considéré comme le personnage préféré des fans dans l'univers de SMG4 et qu'il est en réalité un personnage rempli de gentillesse qui n'hésite pas à remonter le moral de ses amis lorsqu'ils sont désespérés et dire des phrases très intelligentes mais qu'on n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il dise... Et que pourtant il les oublie !? Mario apparaît pour la première fois dans la vidéo super mario 64 blooper short: The cake is a lie!. Il était déjà décrit comme un idiot se faisant facilement avoir (par Toad dans cette vidéo) et qui prend tout au mot. Il est d'ailleurs depuis la première apparition de SMG4 devenu son meilleur ami, même si SMG4 n'hésitera pas à avouer qu'il n'est pas vraiment son ami comme dans super mario 64 bloopers: youtube mario?, ce qui aboutira par un conflit entre Mario et SMG4 durant cette épisode et qui aboutira à la naissance d'une chaîne YouTube. Bon, à part ça, Mario possède une chaîne intitulée TheAwesomeMario depuis le 12 juillet 2013, soit peu après la diffusion de l'épisode consacrée justement à sa chaîne, super mario 64 bloopers: youtube mario?, chaîne que SMG4 décrit dans la description de la plupart de ses vidéos comme "Mario's crappy ass channel", traduit par "la stupide chaîne de Mario". Cette chaîne a d'ailleurs été "volée" par SMG4 alors que Mario cherchait plein de spaghettis (référence à SSENMODNAR 12 - STOLEN SPAGHETTI EDITION dans lequel Mario cherche son voleur de spaghettis, sachant que le "vol de chaîne" a eu lieu une journée après la diffusion de la vidéo). Vidéos dans lequel Mario apparaît SMG4 Super mario 64 blooper short The cake is a lie!|''super mario 64 blooper short: The cake is a lie!'' Super mario 64 bloopers dreams|''super mario 64 bloopers: dreams'' Super mario 64 bloopers flashbacks|''super mario 64 bloopers:flashbacks'' Super mario 64 blooper time freeze|''super mario 64 blooper: time freeze'' Super mario 64 blooper mario's guide to defeating bowser|''super mario 64 blooper:mario's guide to defeating bowser'' Super mario 64 blooper blooper problems|''super mario 64 blooper:blooper problems'' Super mario 64 blooper just like any other day|''super mario 64 blooper: just like any other day'' Sm64,mk64,pm64 blooper quest for a console|''sm64,mk64,pm64 blooper: quest for a console'' Super mario 64 blooper Have you seen this polygon?|''super mario 64 blooper: Have you seen this polygon?'' Paper mario blooper a painful day in the paper world|''paper mario blooper: a painful day in the paper world'' Mario kart 64 blooper an adventurous drive|''mario kart 64 : blooper an adventurous drive'' Super mario 64 blooper a day without peach|''super mario 64 blooper: a day without peach'' Super mario 64 bloopers darkness takes over|''super mario 64 bloopers: darkness takes over'' Super mario 64 blooper charming peach|''super mario 64 blooper: charming peach'' Super mario 64 bloopers luigi's payback|''super mario 64 bloopers: luigi's payback'' Super mario 64 blooper master of fail disguises|''super mario 64 blooper: master of fail disguises'' Super mario 64 blooper mario quits|''super mario 64 blooper: mario quits'' Super mario 64 blooper a random day|''super mario 64 blooper: a random day'' Super mario 64 blooper losing your n64|''super mario 64 blooper: losing your n64'' Super mario 64 bloopers bowser the unhappy fat turtle|''super mario 64 bloopers: bowser the unhappy fat turtle'' Super mario 64 blooper enter X|''super mario 64 blooper: enter X'' Super mario 64 blooper the land that never was|''super mario 64 blooper: the land that never was'' Super mario 64 bloopers the visitor|''super mario 64 bloopers: the visitor'' Super mario 64 bloopers account loss|''super mario 64 bloopers: account loss'' Super mario 64 bloopers restoring normality|''super mario 64 bloopers: restoring normality'' Super mario 64 bloopers mario at the olympic games|''super mario 64 bloopers: mario at the olympic games'' Super mario 64 bloopers brother wars|''super mario 64 bloopers: brother wars'' Super mario 64 bloopers italian kidnapping|''super mario 64 bloopers: italian kidnapping'' Super mario 64 bloopers time travel tells|''super mario 64 bloopers: time travel tells'' Super mario 64 bloopers the blooper competition|''super mario 64 bloopers: the blooper competition'' Super mario 64 bloopers 4 clones 1 italian|''super mario 64 bloopers: 4 clones 1 italian'' Super mario 64 bloopers crime time|''super mario 64 bloopers: crime time'' Super mario 64 bloopers scatman's revenge|''super mario 64 bloopers: scatman's revenge Super mario 64 bloopers the forgotten door|''super mario 64 bloopers: the forgotten door'' Super mario 64 bloopers Bloopception|''super mario 64 bloopers: Bloopception'' Super mario 64 bloopers mission for peach|''super mario 64 bloopers: mission for peach'' Super mario 64 bloopers castle jumping = time tavelling = zombies|''super mario 64 bloopers: castle jumping = time tavelling = zombies'' Super mario 64 bloopers HALL 9000|''super mario 64 bloopers: HALL 9000'' Super mario 64 bloopers hide and seek|''super mario 64 bloopers: hide and seek'' Super mario 64 bloopers the mystery of the chest|''super mario 64 bloopers: the mystery of the chest'' Super mario 64 bloopers WEEGEE disease|''super mario 64 bloopers: WEEGEE disease'' Super mario 64 bloopers race for golden overalls|''super mario 64 bloopers: race for golden overalls'' Super mario 64 bloopers luigi and the haunted castle|''super mario 64 bloopers: luigi and the haunted castle'' Super mario 64 bloopers brother battles|''super mario 64 bloopers: brother battles'' Super mario 64 bloopers the lost gems part 1|''super mario 64 bloopers: the lost gems part 1'' Super mario 64 bloopers toad gold|''super mario 64 bloopers: toad gold'' Super mario 64 bloopers the lost gems part 2|''super mario 64 bloopers: the lost gems part 2'' Super mario 64 bloopers super hello kitty rollercoaster teaparty 2!!!|''super mario 64 bloopers: super hello kitty rollercoaster teaparty 2!!!'' Super mario 64 bloopers the lost gems part 3|''super mario 64 bloopers: the lost gems part 3'' Super mario 64 bloopers P-O-I-S-O-N-E-D computer|''super mario 64 bloopers: P-O-I-S-O-N-E-D computer'' Super mario 64 bloopers how mario was born|''super mario 64 bloopers: how mario was born'' Super mario 64 bloopers brother love|''super mario 64 bloopers: brother love'' Super mario 64 halloween special 2011|''super mario 64 halloween special 2011'' Super mario 64 bloopers short mario takes the idiot test|''super mario 64 bloopers: short mario takes the idiot test'' Super mario 64 bloopers war of the fat italians 2011|''super mario 64 bloopers: war of the fat italians 2011'' Super mario 64 bloopers smg4 VS smg3|''super mario 64 bloopers: smg4 VS smg3'' Super mario 64 bloopers Operation G.A.Y|''super mario 64 bloopers: Operation G.A.Y'' Super mario 64 bloopers the switcheroooveralls|''super mario 64 bloopers: the switcheroooveralls'' Super mario 64 bloopers mini italians|''super mario 64 bloopers: mini italians'' Super mario 64 bloopers awkward weddings|''super mario 64 bloopers: awkward weddings'' Super mario 64 bloopers The crazy fighters|''super mario 64 bloopers: The crazy fighters'' Super mario 64 bloopers 99% idiot|''super mario 64 bloopers: 99% idiot'' Super mario 64 bloopers Crystal funhouse|''super mario 64 bloopers: Crystal funhouse'' Super mario 64 bloopers hunt for the hero's clothes|''super mario 64 bloopers: hunt for the hero's clothes'' Super mario 64 Christmas special 2011|''super mario 64 Christmas special 2011'' Super mario 64 bloopers bowser and the nightmare stone|''super mario 64 bloopers: bowser and the nightmare stone'' Super mario 64 bloopers rich glitch|''super mario 64 bloopers: rich glitch'' Super mario 64 bloopers orbical adventures|''super mario 64 bloopers: orbical adventures'' Super mario 64 bloopers wallets and dinosaurs|''super mario 64 bloopers: wallets and dinosaurs'' Super mario 64 bloopers desert head|''super mario 64 bloopers: desert head'' Super mario 64 bloopers the babysitters|''super mario 64 bloopers: the babysitters'' Super mario 64 bloopers breaking walls|''super mario 64 bloopers: breaking walls'' Super mario 64 bloopers The mushroom mafia|''super mario 64 bloopers:The mushroom mafia'' Super mario 64 short mii channel teleport|''super mario 64 short: mii channel teleport'' Super mario 64 bloopers Clone O' mario|''super mario 64 bloopers: Clone O' mario'' super mario 64 bloopers thugger hugger|''super mario 64 bloopers: thugger hugger'' Super mario 64 commercial the smg4 weight losers.|''super mario 64 commercial: the smg4 weight losers.'' Super mario 64 bloopers peachosal love|''super mario 64 bloopers: peachosal love'' Super mario 64 bloopers a murder without peach|''super mario 64 bloopers: a murder without peach'' Super mario 64 bloopers party rock prisoners|''super mario 64 bloopers: party rock prisoners'' Super mario 64 bloopers the warrior and the hobo|''super mario 64 bloopers: the warrior and the hobo'' Super mario 64 bloopers smg3's plan to destory smg4 cause he felt like it|''super mario 64 bloopers: smg3's plan to destory smg4 cause he felt like it'' Super mario 64 bloopers world of craftmine|''super mario 64 bloopers: world of craftmine'' Super mario 64 guides Mario's guide to defeating bowser 2.0|''Super mario 64 guides: Mario's guide to defeating bowser 2.0'' Super mario 64 bloopers the lie that was a cake that is a lie|''super mario 64 bloopers: the lie that was a cake that is a lie'' Super mario 64 bloopers ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ (1,000 subs)|''super mario 64 bloopers: ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ (1,000 subs)'' Super mario 64 bloopers 0% of spaghetti|''super mario 64 bloopers: 0% of spaghetti'' Super minecraft 64 bloopers herobrine|''super minecraft 64 bloopers: herobrine'' Super mario 64 bloopers ੮Һ૯ ૯Ն૯౮ค੮૦Ր|''super mario 64 bloopers: ੮Һ૯ ૯Ն૯౮ค੮૦Ր'' Super mario 64 commercial join the evil side|''super mario 64 commercial: join the evil side'' Super mario 64 blooper smg4 joins the YTR|''super mario 64 blooper: smg4 joins the YTR'' Super mario 64 bloopers the imposter|''super mario 64 bloopers: the imposter'' Super mario 64 bloopers starman3 gets 5000 subs!|''super mario 64 bloopers: starman3 gets 5000 subs!'' Super mario 64 bloopers chinese elves and gay cashiers|''super mario 64 bloopers: chinese elves and gay cashiers'' Super minecraft 64 bloopers the nether|''super minecraft 64 bloopers: the nether'' Super mario 64 bloopers tђє ๓๏ภรtєг|''super mario 64 bloopers: tђє ๓๏ภรtєг'' Super mario 64 bloopers my best friend slenderman|''super mario 64 bloopers: my best friend slenderman'' Super mario 64 bloopers тнє ριик ρяσвℓєм|''super mario 64 bloopers: тнє ριик ρяσвℓєм'' Super mario 64 blooper befriend the end|''super mario 64 blooper: befriend the end'' Super mario 64 bloopers §§ënmØÐnÅr 2 (100th vid)|''super mario 64 bloopers: §§ënmØÐnÅr 2 (100th vid)'' Super mario 64 bloopers war of the fat italians 2012|''super mario 64 bloopers: war of the fat italians 2012'' Super mario 64 halloween special 2012|''super mario 64 halloween special 2012'' Super mario 64 bloopers plumber academy for idiots|''super mario 64 bloopers: plumber academy for idiots'' Super mario 64 bloopers smart(ass) mario|''super mario 64 bloopers: smart(ass) mario'' Super mario 64 bloopers sup' bro?|''super mario 64 bloopers: sup' bro?'' SM64 the adventures of mario and luigi ep 1|''SM64: the adventures of mario and luigi ep 1'' Super mario 64 bloopers president toad washington|''super mario 64 bloopers: president toad washington'' Super mario 64 Christmas thing 2012|''super mario 64 Christmas thing 2012'' SM64 the adventures of mario and luigi ep 2|''SM64: the adventures of mario and luigi ep 2'' Super mario 64 bloopers S.M.G club|''super mario 64 bloopers: S.M.G club'' Super mario 64 bloopers 99.5% crazy|''super mario 64 bloopers: 99.5% crazy'' Super mario 64 bloopers §§ënmØÐnÅr 3 (10,000 subs D)|''super mario 64 bloopers: §§ënmØÐnÅr 3 (10,000 subs :D)'' SM64 the adventures of mario and luigi ep3|''SM64: the adventures of mario and luigi ep3'' Super mario 64 bloopers a lost luigi|''super mario 64 bloopers: a lost luigi'' Super mario 64 bloopers two evil friends.|''super mario 64 bloopers: two evil friends.'' SM64 Like a bowser (like a boss parody)|''SM64: Like a bowser (like a boss parody)'' SM64 a SM64 fairytale part 1|''SM64: a SM64 fairytale part 1'' Super mario 64 bloopers How to make spaghetti (20,000 subs)|''super mario 64 bloopers: How to make spaghetti (20,000 subs)'' Super mario 64 bloopers taken (like an idiot)|''super mario 64 bloopers: taken (like an idiot)'' SM64 a sm64 fairytale part 2|''SM64: a sm64 fairytale part 2'' Super mario 64 bloopers the swap|''super mario 64 bloopers: the swap'' Super mario 64 bloopers ÐД gℓî†¢ђ|''super mario 64 bloopers: ÐД gℓî†¢ђ'' Super mario 64 bloopers ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 4 (30,000 soobs)|''super mario 64 bloopers: ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 4 (30,000 soobs)'' The Wacky Wario bros. the welcome invitation|''The Wacky Wario bros.: the welcome invitation'' Super mario 64 short-long jump|''Super mario 64 short-long jump'' SM64 a sm64 fairytale part 3|''SM64: a sm64 fairytale part 3'' Sob story Tale of a bob-omb|''Sob story: Tale of a bob-omb'' Super mario 64 bloopers the mystery of the missing white and blue|''super mario 64 bloopers: the mystery of the missing white and blue'' Super mario 64 bloopers castle creepers|''super mario 64 bloopers: castle creepers'' SM64 a SM64 Fairytale finale|''SM64: a SM64 Fairytale finale'' Super mario 64 bloopers hotel mario|''super mario 64 bloopers: hotel mario'' Super mario 64 short-Mario Swag|''super mario 64 short-Mario Swag'' Super mario 64 bloopers Spaghetti law.|''super mario 64 bloopers: Spaghetti law.'' Super mario 64 bloopers youtube mario?|''super mario 64 bloopers: youtube mario?'' 101 ways for mario to die (the right way!) 50,000 subs!|''101 ways for mario to die (the right way!) 50,000 subs!'' Super mario 64 bloopers A trip to Teletubbie Land|''super mario 64 bloopers: A trip to Teletubbie Land'' Retarded64 Mario goes shopping|''Retarded64: Mario goes shopping'' Super mario 64 shorts- bob-omache|''super mario 64 shorts- bob-omache'' Super mario 64 bloopers Free lunch for mario|''super mario 64 bloopers: Free lunch for mario'' The (TOTALLY ACCURATE) documentary of mario|''the (TOTALLY ACCURATE) documentary of mario'' Super Mario 64 The Movie trailer|''Super Mario 64: The Movie trailer'' The Wacky Wario Bros. Wario's Treasure Hunting time|''The Wacky Wario Bros.: Wario's Treasure Hunting time'' Super mario 64 bloopers ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 5 (WAT O O edition)|''super mario 64 bloopers: ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 5 (WAT O_O edition)'' Super mario 64 bloopers Super Happy Magical Fun Fun Island|''super mario 64 bloopers: Super Happy Magical Fun Fun Island'' Super minecraft 64 bloopers Mineswap|''super minecraft 64 bloopers: Mineswap'' Retarded64 Retard karts 101|''Retarded64: Retard karts 101'' Super mario 64 bloopers war of the fat Italians 2013|''super mario 64 bloopers: war of the fat Italians 2013'' Super mario 64 bloopers Birthday freakout.|''super mario 64 bloopers: Birthday freakout.'' Super mario 64 halloween 2013 Luigi's retarded mansion|''super mario 64 halloween 2013: Luigi's retarded mansion'' Super mario 64 bloopers The Mario Parable|''super mario 64 bloopers: The Mario Parable'' Mushroom wars that space series? part 1|''Mushroom wars: that space series? part 1'' Retarded64 the 1337 p0lice|''Retarded64: the 1337 p0lice'' Mushroom wars that space series? part 2|''Mushroom wars: that space series? part 2'' Super mario 64 bloopers A Fungus Among us|''super mario 64 bloopers: A Fungus Among us'' Mushroom wars that space series? part 3 THE DOWN OF THE WEEGEESTAR|''mushroom wars: that space series? part 3 THE DOWN OF THE WEEGEESTAR'' Christmas 2013 The 12 idiots of christmas|''Christmas 2013: The 12 idiots of christmas'' SM64 ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 6 (New years edition)|''SM64: ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 6 (New years edition)'' Super mario 64 bloopers 2 hands 1 job|''super mario 64 bloopers: 2 hands 1 job'' SM64 the adventures of mario and luigi ep4|''SM64: the adventures of mario and luigi ep4'' A SM64 parody Bowser Cyrus - Wrecking Ball|''A SM64 parody: Bowser Cyrus - Wrecking Ball'' Sm64 short How to make a blooper (according to smg4)|''Sm64 short: How to make a blooper (according to smg4)'' SMG4'S CANDY VAN IS HERE! (t-shirts and stuff)|''SMG4'S CANDY VAN IS HERE! (t-shirts and stuff)'' Retarded64 Mario and the retarded spaghetti factory|''Retarded64: Mario and the retarded spaghetti factory'' Super mario 64 bloopers Two great friends!|''super mario 64 bloopers: Two great friends!'' Super mario 64 bloopers Super mario attorney|''super mario 64 bloopers: Super mario attorney'' Guards N' Retards the butt ninja|''Guards N' Retards: the butt ninja'' Super pokeman 64 WELCOME TO POKEMANS!|''super pokeman 64: WELCOME TO POKEMANS!'' SM64 ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 6.64(100k special Qna Edition)|''SM64: ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 6.64(100k special Qna Edition)'' Retarded64 a Dose of Dr. Mario|''Retarded64: a Dose of Dr. Mario'' Super mario 64 bloopers 99% beroken|''super mario 64 bloopers: %99% beroken'' Super mario 64 bloopers Bad stars|''super mario 64 bloopers: Bad stars'' APRIL FOOLS|''APRIL FOOLS'' Guards N' Retards Pointy things|''Guards N' Retards: Pointy things'' Super pokeman 64 GYMS AND BADGES|''super pokeman 64: GYMS AND BADGES'' SM64 Cooking with Bowser and Mario!|''SM64: Cooking with Bowser and Mario!'' The Wacky Wario bros. the Winning Ticket.|''The Wacky Wario bros.: the Winning Ticket.'' Retarded64 Mario Simulator|''Retarded64: Mario Simulator'' SM64 bloopers the Toadassass-ination|''SM64 bloopers: the Toadassass-ination'' SM64 ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 7 (TOAST edition)|''SM64: ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 7 (TOAST edition)'' A SM64 parody Number 1 (bob-omb battlefield remix)|''A SM64 parody: Number 1 (bob-omb battlefield remix)'' SM64 guides Toadsworth's How to - Princess|''SM64 guides: Toadsworth's How to - Princess'' Sonic the derphog Eggventure (GET IT!?)|''Sonic the derphog: Eggventure (GET IT!?)'' SM64 Meet the Mario.|''SM64: Meet the Mario.'' Super mario 64 bloopers Boil the Big Bully|''super mario 64 bloopers: Boil the Big Bully'' Guards N' Retards Prisoners|''Guards N' Retards: Prisoners'' Retarded64 Mario's Spageti Delivary|''Retarded64: Mario's Spageti Delivary'' Super mario 64 bloopers SwagQuest|''super mario 64 bloopers: SwagQuest'' Super Minecraft 64 bloopers Legend of steve|''super Minecraft 64 bloopers: Legend of steve'' Super mario 64 bloopers Yoshrooms.|''super mario 64 bloopers: Yoshrooms.'' SM64 Cooking with Bowser & Mario 2!|''SM64: Cooking with Bowser & Mario 2!'' Super mario 64 bloopers Spells n' Wiztards|''super mario 64 bloopers: Spells n' Wiztards'' SM64 ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 8 (150k special)|''SM64: ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 8 (150k special)'' Smg4 vs ALS Ice bucket challenge|''Smg4 vs ALS Ice bucket challenge'' Retarded64 Mario for Hire.|''Retarded64: Mario for Hire.'' Super mario 64 bloopers Who let the chomp out?|''super mario 64 bloopers: Who let the chomp out?'' Sonic the derphog The Evilness of Eggman(?)|''Sonic the derphog: The Evilness of Eggman(?)'' The Wacky Wario bros Money Mayhem|''The Wacky Wario bros: Money Mayhem'' S̶M̶6̶4̶ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••. .• Tubbie TV •. .••`¯´´•.¸¸.•`|''S̶M̶6̶4̶: `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.• Tubbie TV •._.••`¯´´•.¸¸.•`'' SM64 Mario in real life!? (200 vid special)|''SM64: Mario in real life!? (200 vid special)'' Guards n' Retards Swag Party Hostages|''Guards n' Retards: Swag Party Hostages'' Super mario 64 bloopers The Visitor.|''super mario 64 bloopers: The Visitor.'' SM64 War of the fat italians 2014 (200k special!)|''SM64: War of the fat italians 2014 (200k special!)'' SM64 Halloweegee special 2014|''SM64: Halloweegee special 2014'' Retarded64 Freddy's spaghettiria|''Retarded64: Freddy's spaghettiria'' Luigi wants to build a snowman.|''Luigi wants to build a snowman.'' SM64 ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 9 - Time travel edition|''SM64: ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 9 - Time travel edition'' Super mario 64 bloopers Problematic Pipe problems|''super mario 64 bloopers: Problematic Pipe problems'' SM64 Meet the Steve|''SM64: Meet the Steve'' SM64 christmas 2014 The bowser that stole christmas.|''SM64 christmas 2014: The bowser that stole christmas.'' SM64 The Retardness of 2014|''SM64: The Retardness of 2014'' SM64 bloopers The Idea block.|''SM64 bloopers: The Idea block.'' SM64 bloopers Castle Royale|''SM64 bloopers: Castle Royale'' Retarded64 Son of a bowser.|''Retarded64: Son of a bowser.'' SM64 Bad Star's Back! 300k special|''SM64: Bad Star's Back! 300k special'' SM64 Tales Thwompin' and Whompin'|''SM64 Tales: Thwompin' and Whompin''' Mario 64 Love for Luigi. (Valentines special)|''Mario 64: Love for Luigi. (Valentines special)'' Mario 64 M. K. Nature Channel|''Mario 64: M. K. Nature Channel'' SM64 bloopers Smexy Soccer|''SM64 bloopers: Smexy Soccer'' Sonic the derphog The Item Brick|''Sonic the derphog: The Item Brick'' SM64 ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 10 (350k apocalypse special)|''SM64: ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 10 (350k apocalypse special)'' Retarded64 Return to Freddy's spaghettria|''Retarded64: Return to Freddy's spaghettria'' Guards N' Retards Le train breach|''Guards N' Retards: Le train breach'' The Wacky Wario bros Golfing for gold|''the Wacky Wario bros: Golfing for gold'' SM64 bloopers Can the Villager come out to play?|''SM64 bloopers: Can the Villager come out to play?'' SM64 The SMG4 QNA (400k subs D)|''SM64: The SMG4 QNA (400k subs :D)'' SM64 Bloopers The Pirate Plumbers|''SM64 Bloopers: The Pirate Plumbers'' SMG4 plays merio Nernterndoes|''SMG4 plays merio Nernterndoes'' Retarded64 the Toad, the Fat and the Ugly.|''Retarded64: the Toad, the Fat and the Ugly.'' SM64 bloopers Shoot to the Observatory in the sky|''SM64 bloopers: Shoot to the Observatory in the sky'' SM64 Meet the Luigi.|''SM64: Meet the Luigi.'' Retarded64 Princess Capturing Simulator.|''Retarded64: Princess Capturing Simulator.'' SM64 bloopers The Hangover|''SM64 bloopers: The Hangover'' A Big thank you D (500,000 subscribers)|''A Big thank you :D (500,000 subscribers)'' Mario Simulator Interactive! (500k subscribers)|''Mario Simulator Interactive! (500k subscribers)'' SM64 bloopers Casino, Cards and Chaos|''SM64 bloopers: Casino, Cards and Chaos'' SM64 The weird ticking sound (parody)|''SM64: The weird ticking sound (parody)'' DerpTV Super Happy Fun Fun Gameshow|''DerpTV: Super Happy Fun Fun Gameshow'' Retarded64 Revenge of freddy's spaghettria|''Retarded64: Revenge of freddy's spaghettria'' Sm64 bloopers Shy Guy Showdown|''Sm64 bloopers: Shy Guy Showdown'' SM64 The Battletoads Justice Crew|''SM64: The Battletoads Justice Crew'' Super Pokemans 64 Legendary pokemon|''Super Pokemans 64: Legendary pokemon'' Sonic the Derphog Egg and Peach.|''Sonic the Derphog: Egg and Peach.'' SM64 War of the Fat Italians 2015 (600k special)|''SM64: War of the Fat Italians 2015 (600k special)'' SMG4 plays Merio Nernterndos 2|''SMG4 plays Merio Nernterndos 2'' SM64 bloopers Luigi Labyrinth|''SM64 bloopers: Luigi Labyrinth'' SM64 halloween 2015 The 2Spooky story|''SM64 halloween 2015: The 2Spooky story'' Mario & Luigi The Great Castle Heist! PROMO|''Mario & Luigi: The Great Castle Heist! PROMO'' Retarded64 An Overdose of Dr. Mario|''Retarded64: An Overdose of Dr. Mario'' SM64 Cooking with mario and bowser 3!|''SM64: Cooking with mario and bowser 3!'' Grand Theft Mario - If Mario was in...GTA V|''Grand Theft Mario - If Mario was in...GTA V'' SM64 bloopers Shell Shocked|''SM64 bloopers: Shell Shocked'' Guards N' Retards Swag Magic.|''Guards N' Retards: Swag Magic.'' SM64 ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ - Release the Retardness!|''SM64: ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 0 - Release the Retardness!'' SM64 Christmas 2015 - Christmas Crazies|''SM64 Christmas 2015 - Christmas Crazies'' Splatoon in a nutshell 5 Promo - Geofcraze634|''Splatoon in a nutshell 5 Promo - Geofcraze634'' SM64 Retarded Recap 2015|''SM64: Retarded Recap 2015'' Mario In real life Mario Monster Mash (700k Special!)|''Mario In real life: Mario Monster Mash (700k Special!)'' Supah Star Rap Battles of EPICNESS Mario VS Luigi.|''Supah Star Rap Battles of EPICNESS: Mario VS Luigi.'' Retarded64 The Spaghettipocalypse|''Retarded64: The Spaghettipocalypse'' SM64 Meet the Bowser|''SM64: Meet the Bowser'' SM64 bloopers The Great Yoshi Race.|''SM64 bloopers: The Great Yoshi Race.'' SM64 Guides How to get a valentines! (Valentines special)|''SM64 Guides: How to get a valentines! (Valentines special)'' Mariotale - If Mario was in...Undertale.|''Mariotale - If Mario was in...Undertale.'' SM64 shorts The Plumber Problem|''SM64 shorts: The Plumber Problem'' Retarded64 A Theatre Mario.|''Retarded64: A Theatre Mario.'' SM64 bloopers SnowTrapped|''SM64 bloopers: SnowTrapped'' Easter 2016 The Explosive Easter hunt.|''Easter 2016: The Explosive Easter hunt.'' Sonic the Derphog Showdown of the idiots|''Sonic the Derphog: Showdown of the idiots'' Portal M4R10 - If Mario was in...Portal|''Portal M4R10 - If Mario was in...Portal'' SM64 ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 11 (800K Special)|''SM64: ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 11 (800K Special)'' The Wacky Wario bros Waluigi Origins|''The Wacky Wario bros: Waluigi Origins'' SM64 Guides How to get dem coins.|''SM64 Guides: How to get dem coins.'' SM64 bloopers Kirby Phones Home.|''SM64 bloopers: Kirby Phones Home.'' Retarded64 Boo Busters|''Retarded64: Boo Busters'' SM64 Mario learns to type|''SM64: Mario learns to type'' SMG4 N' Pals Seaside Stupidity Part 1|''SMG4 N' Pals: Seaside Stupidity Part 1'' SMG4 N' Pals Seaside Stupidity Part 2|''SMG4 N' Pals: Seaside Stupidity Part 2'' The SMG4 Show How I became SMG4|''The SMG4 Show: How I became SMG4'' If Mario was in...Team Fortress 2|''If Mario was in...Team Fortress 2'' The SMG4 Show SMG4 'reacts' to SMG4|''The SMG4 Show: SMG4 'reacts' to SMG4'' SM64 Mario VS Pokemon GO|''SM64: Mario VS Pokemon GO'' The SMG4 Show Mini QnA D|''The SMG4 Show: Mini QnA :D'' SMG4 PLAYS Merio Nernterndoes 3|''SMG4 PLAYS Merio Nernterndoes 3'' The SMG4 Show Fan Mail and Crazy Asians|''The SMG4 Show: Fan Mail and Crazy Asians'' SM64 War Of The Fat Italians 2016 (900k Special)|''SM64: War Of The Fat Italians 2016 (900k Special)'' SMG4 Theatre Mr. Joey goes to the theatre|''SMG4 Theatre: Mr. Joey goes to the theatre'' R64 Mario the Olympian|''R64: Mario the Olympian'' The SMG4 Show Crappy 2 min game review!|''The SMG4 Show: Crappy 2 min game review!'' SM64 Bloopers Can Ganondorf come out to play?|''SM64 Bloopers: Can Ganondorf come out to play?'' DerpTV Mushroom Kingdom's Got Talent|''DerpTV: Mushroom Kingdom's Got Talent'' SMG4 mail FIRST PACKAGE!|''SMG4 mail: FIRST PACKAGE!'' Super Mario 64 Shorts Toad has a secret|''Super Mario 64 Shorts: Toad has a secret'' I want your help. )|''I want your help. :)'' SM64 Mario joins the Circus|''SM64: Mario joins the Circus'' IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT - Final stretch!|''IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT - Final stretch!'' SMG4 PLAYS Merio Nernterndoes 4|''SMG4 PLAYS Merio Nernterndoes 4'' SMG4 Mail STAHP SENDING ME WAIFUS|''SMG4 Mail: STAHP SENDING ME WAIFUS'' SMG4 MEGA COMPILATION 5 years of retardedness|''SMG4 MEGA COMPILATION 5 years of retardedness'' SSENMODNAR DELUXE - 1 MILLION SUB SPECIAL|''SSENMODNAR DELUXE - 1 MILLION SUB SPECIAL'' SM64 Halloween 2016 - SPAGHETTI.EXE|''SM64 Halloween 2016 - SPAGHETTI.EXE'' Retarded64 We're going on a Luigi hunt|''Retarded64: We're going on a Luigi hunt'' SMG4 Mail Awesome Fan Art!!!! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)|''SMG4 Mail: Awesome Fan Art!!!! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)'' SM64 Bloopers Where the Wild Teletubbies are|''SM64 Bloopers: Where the Wild Teletubbies are'' Guards N' Retards Da bomb|''Guards N' Retards: Da bomb'' WORKING WALUIGI LAUNCHER! - SMG4 Mail Time 4|''WORKING WALUIGI LAUNCHER! - SMG4 Mail Time #4'' SM64 Bloopers Super Cavemen Bros.|''SM64 Bloopers: Super Cavemen Bros.'' MY NEW GAMING CHANNEL - HOBO BROS!|''MY NEW GAMING CHANNEL - HOBO BROS!'' Super Mario 64 Meet the Toad|''Super Mario 64: Meet the Toad'' SM64 Bloopers SMG3's Gauntlet of Gloom|''SM64 Bloopers: SMG3's Gauntlet of Gloom'' If Mario Was In... SKYRIM|''If Mario Was In... SKYRIM'' R64 Stupid Mario Maker|''R64: Stupid Mario Maker'' SM64 Super Mario RUN RUN RUN!|''SM64: Super Mario RUN RUN RUN!'' Super Mario Guides HOW TO CATCH POKEMON|''Super Mario Guides: HOW TO CATCH POKEMON'' Super Mario Christmas 2016 Naughty or Nice|''Super Mario Christmas 2016: Naughty or Nice'' SM64 Bloopers SECRET LIFE OF GOOMBAS|''SM64 Bloopers: SECRET LIFE OF GOOMBAS'' SM64 RETARDED RECAP 2016|''SM64: RETARDED RECAP 2016'' We are number one but it's a Waluigi parody|''We are number one but it's a Waluigi parody'' MY PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED - SMG4 Mail Time 5|''MY PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED - SMG4 Mail Time #5'' SM64 THE BOOTLEG DIMENSION|''SM64: THE BOOTLEG DIMENSION'' SMG4 PLAYS Merio Nernterndoes BOOTLEG EDITION|''SMG4 PLAYS Merio Nernterndoes: BOOTLEG EDITION'' THE REAL SMG4 - SMG4 Mail 6|''THE REAL SMG4 - SMG4 Mail #6'' R64 Mario's Road Trip|''R64: Mario's Road Trip'' SM64 Bloopers Who let the chomp out...AGAIN!?|''SM64 Bloopers: Who let the chomp out...AGAIN!?'' SM64 Valentines 2017 GET THE GIRL!|''SM64 Valentines 2017: GET THE GIRL!'' R64 Stupid Smash Bros|''R64: Stupid Smash Bros'' SM64 Mario gets a Nintendo Switch!|''SM64: Mario gets a Nintendo Switch!'' I GOT A CUSTOM SMG4 CONTROLLER - SMG4 Mail Time 7|''I GOT A CUSTOM SMG4 CONTROLLER - SMG4 Mail Time #7'' If Mario was in... Legend Of Zelda Ocarina Of Time|''If Mario was in... Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time'' R64 Mario The Waiter|''R64: Mario The Waiter'' SMG4 Mario goes to DIDNEY WORL|''SMG4: Mario goes to DIDNEY WORL'' The Mario Channel Mario Vs Wild|''The Mario Channel: Mario Vs Wild'' R64 Stupid Mario Party|''R64: Stupid Mario Party'' GOLDEN PLAY BUTTON, DANK MEMES AND A NEW GAME! - Smg4 Mail Time 8|''GOLDEN PLAY BUTTON, DANK MEMES AND A NEW GAME! - Smg4 Mail Time #8'' SMG4 Welcome To The Kushroom Mingdom|''SMG4: Welcome To The Kushroom Mingdom'' The Mario Channel MARIOBUSTERS|''The Mario Channel: MARIOBUSTERS'' R64 Stupid Mario Kart|''R64: Stupid Mario Kart'' Marioception|''Marioception'' HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT FOR YOU GUYS! - SMG4 Mail Time 9|''HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT FOR YOU GUYS! - SMG4 Mail Time #9'' MarioTube|''MarioTube'' R64 Stupid Mario Galaxy|''R64: Stupid Mario Galaxy'' Super BACKWARDS Bros|''Super BACKWARDS Bros'' Big Things Are Happening (AND TONS OF AWESOME FAN ART!) - SMG4 Mail Time 10|''Big Things Are Happening (AND TONS OF AWESOME FAN ART!) - SMG4 Mail Time #10'' ♫ The Ultimate Smash Bros ♫|''♫ The Ultimate Smash Bros ♫'' R64 Mario's Boat Trip|''R64: Mario's Boat Trip'' Mighty Morphin' Mario Rangers|''Mighty Morphin' Mario Rangers'' SMG4 AT E3 2017 - NEW MARIO RABBIDS, MARIO ODYSSEY AND SEEING MIYAMOTO!!!|''SMG4 AT E3 2017 - NEW MARIO RABBIDS, MARIO ODYSSEY AND SEEING MIYAMOTO!!!'' Stupid Mario Sunshine|''Stupid Mario Sunshine'' Stupid Mario Odyssey|''Stupid Mario Odyssey'' Mario helps us in our BIGGEST PACKAGE yet! - SMG4 Mail Time 11|''Mario helps us in our BIGGEST PACKAGE yet! - SMG4 Mail Time #11'' SSENMODNAR 12 - STOLEN SPAGHETTI EDITION|''SSENMODNAR 12 - STOLEN SPAGHETTI EDITION'' The Grand Mario Hotel|''The Grand Mario Hotel'' FISHY BOOPKINS helps with Mail - SMG4 Mail Time 12|''FISHY BOOPKINS helps with Mail - SMG4 Mail Time #12'' If Mario Was In... Splatoon|''If Mario Was In... Splatoon'' Stupid Paper Mario|''Stupid Paper Mario'' High School Mario|''High School Mario'' MarioTube 2|''MarioTube 2'' Mario VS Sonic PRANK BATTLE|''Mario VS Sonic: PRANK BATTLE'' GET YOUR OWN SMG4 HAT!!!! LIMITED EDITION - SMG4 Mail time 13|''GET YOUR OWN SMG4 HAT!!!! LIMITED EDITION - SMG4 Mail time #13'' AREA 64|''AREA 64'' Stupid Mario Rabbids|''Stupid Mario Rabbids'' TheAwesomeMario A day in the life of smg4|''a day in the life of smg4'' Theawesmario eats spaghetti|''theawesmario eats spaghetti'' The mario Happy face foundation|''the mario Happy face foundation'' Im the sexiest|''im the sexiest'' The EGGMAN daunce|''the EGGMAN daunce'' (vidéo créée par Mario, même s'il n'apparaît pas dedans) CASTLE TOUUUURRRR!!! D|''CASTLE TOUUUURRRR!!! :D'' MARIO IS DA BES|''MARIO IS DA BES'' A Day in the life of Bob|''A Day in the life of Bob'' A Day In The Life of LUIGI|''A Day In The Life of LUIGI'' 50,000 SUB SPECIAL YIPEEEEEE!!!!!|''50,000 SUB SPECIAL YIPEEEEEE!!!!!'' A day in the life of FISHY BOOPKINS|''A day in the life of FISHY BOOPKINS'' MARIO'S SUPER ANNOUNCEMENT!!|''MARIO'S SUPER ANNOUNCEMENT!!'' Mario's Extras Mighty Morphin' Mario Rangers|''Mario's Extras: Mighty Morphin' Mario Rangers'' MARIO THE MAIL MAN!|''MARIO THE MAIL MAN!'' Mario's EXTRAS Stupid Mario Sunshine|''Mario's EXTRAS: Stupid Mario Sunshine'' A day in the life of TOAD|''A day in the life of TOAD'' Mario's EXTRAS Stupid Mario Odyssey|''Mario's EXTRAS: Stupid Mario Odyssey'' Mario the LIFEGUARD|''Mario the LIFEGUARD'' Welcome to MARIO STREET!|''Welcome to MARIO STREET!'' Mario makes pancakes|''Mario makes pancakes'' Mario's EXTRAS The Grand Mario Hotel|''Mario's EXTRAS: The Grand Mario Hotel'' Mario and the SECRET CLUB|''Mario and the SECRET CLUB'' Mario's EXTRAS If Mario Was in... Splatoon|''Mario's EXTRAS: If Mario Was in... Splatoon'' A day in the life of Peach|''A day in the life of Peach'' Mario's EXTRAS Stupid Paper Mario|''Mario's EXTRAS: Stupid Paper Mario'' Boopkins and Bob in SMG4's missing laptop|''Boopkins and Bob in: SMG4's missing laptop'' Mario's EXTRAS High School Mario|''Mario's EXTRAS: High School Mario'' Mario The Plumber|''Mario The Plumber'' Mario's EXTRAS MarioTube 2|''Mario's EXTRAS: MarioTube 2'' MARIO'S 100K SUB SPECIAL!|''MARIO'S 100K SUB SPECIAL!'' Mario's EXTRAS Mario VS Sonic PRANK BATTLE|''Mario's EXTRAS: Mario VS Sonic: PRANK BATTLE'' Boopkins and Bob in Gone Fishin'|''Boopkins and Bob in: Gone Fishin''' Mario's EXTRAS AREA 64|''Mario's EXTRAS: AREA 64'' Mario Gets A Pet|''Mario Gets A Pet'' Caractère Dans l'Univers Super Mario, Mario est le héros du Royaume Champignon. Il est connu pour être serviable, gentil, sociable, toujours prêt à sauver Peach des griffes de Bowser. Il est aimé des Toads et participe à de nombreux sports, parmi lesquels golf, tennis, kart... Il aime les spaghettis. Cependant, Mario est dans l'Univers de SMG4 un personnage un peu différent... Il est gentil certes mais s'énerve facilement, et est considéré comme un idiot. Il est également assez égoïste parfois, assez joueur et n'abandonne jamais ce qu'il veut faire. Il ne s'occupe pas de l'enlèvement de Peach, dont ses sentiments amoureux à son égard disparaissent au fur et à mesure des épisodes de SMG4. Il est détesté par Toad et détesté par tout le monde en fait... Il est fan des spaghettis, à tel point que ce serait même sa seule "petite amie" d'après SMG4. Il est un peu comme le détesté du Château de Peach. Même si Mario est assez maladroit et le montre souvent lorsqu'il est gentil envers les autres et même s'il ne s'occupe pas toujours des autres, il arrive souvent qu'il est considéré comme une bonne personne, qui finalement est rempli de bon sens et de bonnes paroles. Relations de Mario avec ses "amis" SMG4 250px|right Mario considère SMG4 comme son meilleur ami et croit qu'il aime. À sa première apparition devant Mario, Mario est d'abord étonné de le rencontrer mais il se lie très vite d'amitié avec, surtout lorsque Mario a donné le mot de passe de son compte YouTube à un voleur qui passait par là et qui lui promettait des spaghettis... Mario a de l'affection pour SMG4, même si Mario est déçu et furieux dès que SMG4 lui révèle qu'il ne l'aime pas... Ils se taquinent souvent et SMG4 est assez honteux de voir que Mario est stupide... Luigi 250px|left Les relations entre Mario et Luigi sont différentes de ce qu'on connaît dans la saga Super Mario. Si Mario et Luigi sont toujours en train de s'entraider dans les jeux Super Mario, dans l'univers de SMG4, c'est différent ! En effet, Mario et Luigi se moquent tous les deux de savoir si l'autre est en danger ou pas... Mario le considère même parfois comme un appât et il est très dur à croire qu'ils sont frères... De plus, SMG4 dévoile au fur et à mesure de ses vidéos que Luigi déteste Mario, qu'il est jaloux de lui et qu'il n'en peut plus que tout le monde le traite comme un idiot à cause de lui. Malgré tout, ils peuvent s'aider à certains moments où la situation est exagérée, montrant que sous leurs pensées, ils s'aiment finalement. Peach 250px|right Si Mario et Peach sont amoureux dans la saga Super Mario et que Mario est toujours prêt à la sauver, c'est tout l'inverse dans l'univers de SMG4 ! Effectivement, Peach déteste Mario au plus au point et Mario est fainéant et ne veut pas pas vraiment la sauver, sauf à de très rares occasions... Cependant, Mario est secrètement amoureux de Peach et cela se voit dans les premières saisons des Super Mario 64 Bloopers. Mais plus tard, Mario abandonne puisque désormais, il est amoureux de ses spaghettis d'après SMG4. Toad 200px|left Si les Toad sont reconnaissant dans la saga Super Mario, dans l'univers de SMG4, Mario et Toad se déteste. Toad rêve même que Mario disparaisse de sa vie, et c'est le cas pour la plupart des Toad, excepté Papy Champi et Toadette. Yoshi Bowser Fishy Boopkins Bob Heavy Capacités de Mario Les 25 faits sur Mario révélés par SMG4 dans ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 5 (WAT O_O edition) Dans ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 5 (WAT O_O edition), 25 faits sur Mario sont révélés entre les sketchs de l'épisode, certains sont étranges mais d'autres sont assez probables : # Mario mangerait autour de 640 000 bols de spaghettis par heure. # Le premier baiser de Mario aurait été fait avec une pauvre dame blonde. # Mario a eu sa puberté quand il avait 30 ans. # Mario peut voler avec sa Cape. # Mario aurait fait des pets environ 13456 fois dans le Château de Peach. # Mario n'est ni gaucher, ni droitier, SMG4 pense qu'il est ambidextre. # Mario gagnerait une pièce par tuyau détruit. # Luigi serait réellement la sœur de Mario. # Mario serait chinois, mais il a changé par italien. # Le nom de famille de Mario serait "The Plumber". # Peach est Mario (...). # La couleur préférée de Mario serait les "Boobies". # L'anniversaire de Mario est le 31/13/1942 ou quelque chose comme ça. # Le deuxième prénom de Mario est "Sexy". # Mario a des enfants et leur nom sont les Toads. # Mario n'a pas de dents (ceci est un mensonge). # Les salopettes de Mario ont été créées par la crasse. # Mario a été au concert de Justin Bieber, mais a frappé les personnes et tout détruit. # Mario n'a pas de doigts. # Les yeux de tout le monde sont bleus. # Tout le monde a volé le style de la moustache de Mario. # Bowser déteste Mario parce qu'il lui a fait laisser tomber son sandwich ! # Mario porte des lentilles de contact et des culottes de filles. # Le nez de Mario est à l'origine une mutation génétique. # Mario a raté cette vidéo ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 5 (WAT O_O edition) 0/10. Galerie SMG4 - Mario dit WOW.png|Mario: WOW! (Manière dont Mario réagit quand il est super content !) Notes * Il est quand même fou de constater que SMG4 ne soit pas le personnage principal de ses propres Bloopers mais bien Mario. * Mario est d'ailleurs le seul personnage qui apparaît dans tous les Bloopers (et aussi dans toutes ses autres vidéos, même s'il fait néanmoins des apparitions dans le SMG4 Mail Time plutôt de manière un peu secondaire ou encore comme caméo et qu'il est souvent mentionné dans les annonces de SMG4) de SMG4 ! * Il a déjà révélé qu'en fait, les yeux de travers de Mario indique qu'il est dans une phase où il est idiot et que Mario avait des phases un peu comme cela selon la période de l'année. De plus, il a été également dévoilé que Mario était aussi un personnage qui faisait pitié aux personnes qui regardent les vidéos de SMG4 car malgré sa "débilité", il se fait éjecter par ses soit-disant amis sans aucune raison. Catégorie:Personnage principal Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Protagonistes Catégorie:Protagonistes principaux